


Drunk Kissing In The Fourteenth Century

by ashleybenlove



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: disney_kink, Drunk Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: It's the Fourteenth Century!So why not drunkenly kiss your fellow King?





	Drunk Kissing In The Fourteenth Century

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "King Stephen/King Hubert - these two seem more of a couple than Stephen and the Queen (who doesn't even get a name!), and between the wine and...well, it _is_ the fourteenth century..."

As the time passed before Aurora arrived Hubert and Stefan continued to drink the wine (saved for sixteen years!) and sing new lines to their skrumps song, and as a result, they became increasingly drunk.

“Yah know, Stef-fan, old boy, I, I always re-real-really liked y-you,” Hubert told Stefan, falling over his words in a drunk, slurred mess.

There was a pause as Stefan listened to this, and then… hiccupped.

They both looked at each other and laughed, Hubert and Stefan both placing their arms around each other.

“Oh, Hubie,” Stefan slurred. One of his hands attempted several times before finally being able to grab Hubert’s face around the chin, his fingers touching Hubert’s facial hair. “I, I like you, too. We’re, we’re making our kingdoms one, after, after all.”

“Mmm hmmm,” Hubert murmured.

Stefan leaned forward, his fingers still touching Hubert’s chin and gave the other man a sloppy, wet kiss on the lips.

Hubert responded by returning said kiss and attempting to reach forward while kissing to touch Stefan’s hair but only managed to touch his shoulder, pulling him forward. 

When they finally managed to pull away, Stefan hiccupped again and Hubert said softly, “‘Tis the fourteenth century.”


End file.
